Can I see you outside of the sickbay sometime?
by HetaliaDutch
Summary: In which Ned is an engineer who keeps ending up in the Enterprise's sickbay, Maddie is a nurse in that same sickbay and Dr. McCoy plays matchmaker. (Tumblr's rarepairsweek2018)


**Can I see you outside the medbay sometime?**

 _Johan van Rijn - Netherlands_

 _Madeline Williams - Canada_

* * *

Johan was walking through the hallways of the ship, making his way to the medbay after Mr. Scott had ordered him to report there. A minor accident had occured while he was working on a new project in engineering.

Something, he would look into that later, went wrong and he got himself hurt. When it happened, he had let out a yell that was equally pain and surprise. Hearing the sound, the head engineer had been by his side almost instantly. After he managed to pry Johan's hand away from where he had been holding it against his body, the two men had watched together as his hand got redder quickly. Then the taller man was told to get the injury taken care of immediatly.

Walking into the medbay he was almost immediately greeted with the sight of nurse Madeline working at one of the stations. "Mr. Scott send me here. I had an accident in Engeneering." He said, after he cleared his throat to draw her attention away from the screen in front of her.

Looking up at the sound, Madeline turned around and saw the tall engineer standing in medbay saying he had another accident. She was starting to worry that engineering might not be the best department for him.

"What happened?" He held up his left hand and she could see the blisters already starting to form there. "I did not pay as much attention as I should have. It's a minor injury really, but Mr. Scott would not take no for an answer." A frown formed on her face as she pushed her glasses a little higher on her nose and looked up at the man that a lot of the crew around the ship found intimidating. "That's good for Mr. Scott and I'll be the judge of how serious that injury is. Take a seat." Pointing at one of the beds.

Johan walked over to the bed and sat down as he had been told to. After collecting the objects she would need, the blonde nurse joined him and held the tricoder over his hand. Reading the results, Maddie nodded her head slightly. "Alright. It's not too bad, but it's for the best that you came here immediately after it happened. These wounds get infected easily." Setting the tricoder aside, Maddie sat down besides Johan and started putting a creme on his hand and wrapped a bandage over it, making sure that she covered all of the wounded area of skin. Once she was done she looked back at Johan, who had stayed quiet after taking his seat. "Is everything alright, Mr. van Rijn? You have been in here what, six times in six weeks." The engineer shook his head. "Only five times in seven weeks, nurse Madeline." After staring at her for a moment he added to it "Nothing is wrong, I've just been a little distracted lately." "Hm." She nodded "You did seem somewhat distracted since your first accident." Her gaze went to the scar aboce his right eyebrow. "It did heal rather nice considering the injury. Does it bother you?" Johan shook his head. "No, it's fine. It does not hurt nor look too bad."

Before their conversation had a chance of going any further, Dr. McCoy walked out of his office and noticed the two crewmembers sitting closely together and let out a sigh. "Again, Mr. van Rijn?" Walking over to the bed he turned his attention to Madeline. "I'll take it from here nurse."

Madeline stood up from the bed. "I'm almost done, doctor." She softly argued. "And I'm sure you have other work you still need to do. Also, I would like a word with our engineer alone." He responded as he swiftely injected Johan with a hypospray. "Damn" the patient cursed as he quickly put his hand on the now sore spot. "Just a painkiller, don't whine about it."

Madeline left to continue the work she had been doing before Johan's arrival in medbay. As soon as she was out of sight, the doctor turned toward his patient.

"You are going to stop showing up here when it isn't needed and you really need to stop getting injured on purpuse." The man sitting on the bed shook his head. "It's not on purpose. I don't get myself hurt for the fun of it." Before he could jerk away, the doctor had already hit him with another hypospray. "Painkiller" he provided as an answer.

"If you like her that much" refering to the shy nurse "just ask her out. And stop coming to my medbay unless absolutely necessary." As he handed the engineer the needed medication for his injury.

"I'm a doctor, not a matchmaker, damn it." With that Johan went back to engineering and Doctor McCot retreated to his office.

Johan found himself in the medbay again the next day after asking Mr. Scott if he could make a quick trip there. Claiming his hand was hurting and he preferd it if someone from the medical staff had a look at it. Just to be sure.

Doubting the story, as van Rijn wasn't the type to go to medbay voluntarely, he let the man go anyway. Just in case. He could always use a man who cared about the health of a ship that much and returned to his own work. So many things to take care of to insure that his beloved grey lady was in the best condition she could possibly be.

Dr. McCoy felt like exploding when he saw the engineer enter his medbay again after he told him to stay away just the previous day. "van Rijn…" before he was interrupted by said man. "Just here for one question." The doctor raised his eyebrows. "You want to know…" and he stopped halfway his sentence once more as the man walked away from him.

Towards nurse Williams.

Johan couched lightly to catch her attention. When she turned around, he gave her a slight smile that was barely visible to stop that frown from forming on her face again. "Hello Madeline," he hesitated a second before continuing "Can I see you outside of the medbay sometime? Maybe get some coffee?" First she was shocked, McCoy feared one of his best nurses was now broken, before her face turned bright red and she silently nodded while looking at her feet.

Then she softly told the man asking her out "You can call me Maddie."

"Damn it" McCoy thought "I am a matchmaker."

* * *

A/N Leave behind some advice in the comments and help me improve my writing.


End file.
